Death or Live
by Shirota Sakuya
Summary: Seorang Demon jatuh ke dunia manusia, Memiliki diary yang bertuliskan masa depannya, bertemu dengan perempuan yang tak ia duga. Death or Life. Crime belum terasa di chapter ini.


_Prologue_

Tring! Trang!

Bunyi pedang beradu memperkuat suasana mencekam di Ente Isla. Memperebutkan wilayah kekuasaan. Mempertahankan wilayah ada kata perdamaian.

'Antara Iblis dan Manusia'

Disebuah istana Demon, sang raja iblis, Maou Satan, duduk dengan santai di kursinya. Menghiraukan keributan diluar istana.

CTAR! CTARR!

Bunyi gemuruh terdengar, Gof of the time and rules tiba tiba muncul dari portalnya dan menghampiri sang raja.

"Maou Satan, kupercayakan benda ini padamu. Sebagai gantinya, kau kuturunkan ke dunia.."

.

.

.

.

.

**Death or Live **

**Disclamer : Im not own Hataraku Maou-sama and Mirai Nikki**

**Adventure, Romance, Humour, Crime**

**Chapter 1 : The Devil Future**

.

.

.

.

.

_May 5 08.32 Uknown Place_

"Hoaahmmm~"

Maou membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya disebuah ruangan. Sepertinya kamar. Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh? Ia mengerjapkan matanya.

Satu kali.

Dua kali.

"−eh? Aku dimana?" Terakhir ia ingat adalah terjadinya peperangan di wilayah kekuasaannya. Sekarang dimana ia berada?

Tengok kanan ; ada lemari, meja lampu, serta lampunya. Tengok kiri; ada meja belajar, kaca jendela dan−

−langit?

Maou turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Pemandangan kota semua terlihat daari sini. Memandang dari atas memang menyenangkan bukan? T-Tunggu, dari atas?

Brak!

Suara pintu tertutup. Seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar. Maou pun reflek menoleh.

"Rupanya kau sudah bangun?"

Maou mengernyitkan dahinya. Bingung.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa aku bisa disini? Dan tempat apa ini?" Maou bertanya tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk orang yang dihadapannya ini berbicara.

"Lumayan cerewet juga kau. Hmm, ku jawab pertanyaanmu satu satu. Pertama, namaku Yusa Emi. Kedua, kau bisa disini karena aku yang menemukanmu pingsan dijalan, jaadi ku bwa kau kesini sampai siuman. Ketiga, ini tempat tinggalku, di Apartemen. Sudah jelas?" ucap seorang yang mengaku bernama Yusa Emi itu.

Ia melihat tangan, kaki, serta tubuhnya. 'Ini tangan manusia!' pikirnya terkejut. Lalu ia menoleh dan mendapati tubuhnya berada di pantulan cermin. 'Ini tubuh manusia, pantas saja aku pingsan, tubuh ini kan perlu makanan..'

"Ehm.."

Maou tersadar dari lamunannya. "Apa?"

"Kayaknya ga adil deh kalo aku udah ngasih tau namaku. Jadi, siapa kau?"

Skat Mat! Ia belum memikirkan nama samarannya. Tak mungkin ia memakai nama 'Maou Satan'.

"E-Eto.. namaku..Maou Sa− Sadao! Ya, Maou Sadao! Yoroshiku.." Pilihan nama yang bagus hehe..

"Oh oke, Sadao-sa−"

"Panggil aku Maou"

"−baiklah Maou-san, dimana tempat tinggalmu?"

Nah loh. Mau dimana tempat tinggalnya? Kolong jembatan? Gubuk? Benteng? Sekolah? WC? Ga punya rumah? Bener. Ga punya rumah... *plak*

...Tapi punyanya istana...

...Tapi di Ente Isla XD

.

.

.

Maou masih berfikir keras, apakah ia harus berbohong? Atau pura pura mempunyai rumah? Tapi ia tak tau daerah-daerah disini. Ia harus bagaimana?

"Maou-san? Apa kau mendengar ku?" ucap Emi dengan wajah kesal. Gak didengerin. Bahasa gaulnya sih 'dikacangin'.

"Err, a-aku orang pindahan disini, belum punya tempat tinggal, aku tak tau daerah-daerah sekitar sini. Bisakah kau jelaskan ini dimana?" jawab Maou setengah jujur. Setengah doang.

"Pindahan? Memang asalmu dari mana?" yang ditanya malah balik nanya. Emang susah ngadepin cewek itu,

"Aku dari desa dekat sini.. Mungkin, ya memang aku gatau jalan, jadi nyasar deh kesini" ini anak udah boong, tambah boong lagi.

'Hah?Desa? Baru tau aku kalo ada desa dekat sini?' batin Emi curiga. "Oooh, disini namanya kota Tokyo, ibukota negara Jepang, bahasa inggrisnya sih Japan−"

'Perasaan aku ga nanya bahasa inggrisnya deh?" Maou sweatdrop.

"−ini namanya Apartemen Downstream, apartemen termewah kedua di Jepang. Kita sekarang berada di lantai 27"

'Lantai 27?! Pantesan tinggi amat!' Maou mulai panik. Bingung turunnya gimana.

"−dan ini kamar tamu, kamarku ada di depan kamar ini. Istilahnya bersebrangan lah. Dah jelas?" kata Emi panjang lebar tinggi volume luas. Tuh kan authornya ngelantur :D

Maou mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Jadi..Maou-san mau nyari tempat untuk tinggal ? Kau bisa mencari hootel atau kamar apartemen atau kos kos an disekotar sini." Jelas Emi.

"Hai'.. Aku pamit dulu deh, Arigatou sudah minjemin kamar ehehe.." pamit Maou sambil menggaruk garuk kepalanya. Padahal ga ada kutunya. Cuman ada ketombe. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Ano..Maou-san?"

"Ya?" Maou mulai membuka pintunya.

"Itu pintu kamar mandi, pintu keluarnya ada disini" jelas Emi sambil menunjuk pintu lain.

Hening.

.

.

.

.

"Bilang dari tadi.."

.

.

.

* * *

_May 5 9.28 27th Floor Downstream Apartemen_

Sekarang ia berada di koridor lantai 27. Pilihannya cuman 2. Mau ke kanan atau ke kiri? Kalo lurus ada kamar Emi. Kalo kebelakang ntar balik lagi.

Tengok kanan; ada semacam lobby tempat sofa empuk, meja, dll. Kayaknya sih ruang tamu. Disitu juga ada pintu yang disampingnya ada tombol ke atas dan ke bawah.

Tengok kiri; ada ruangan juga, ada peralatan masak, kompor, kulkas, dll. Iya, itu dapur.

Ya udah ke kanan aja, toh kalo ke kiri dia ga mau masak juga.

* * *

Ruang tamunya dikelilingi oleh kaca besar. Jadi bisa ngeliat pemandangan dari sini. Semua kota juga bakal keliatan. Sekarang dia mau turun. Tapi gimana caranya?

Maou menghampiri jendela, sambil berfikir gimana cara turun dari lantai itu. Ada 3 pilihan :

Mau loncat dengan mencahin jendela,

Teriak minta tolong,

Balik ke kamar Emi minta bantuan.

Cara pertama udah jelas enggak, yang ada dia jatuh terus is death.

Cara kedua minta tolong, teriak juga ga bakal kedengeran, toh dari lantai 27.

Cuman cara ketiga yang paling aman. Minta bantuan Emi!

Puk!

Tiba tiba tangan dingin menyentuh pundak Maou. Merinding. Kaki nya gemeter, takut kalo kencing di celana. Takut? Iblis takut iblis. Ga elit.

"Maou-san, kau meninggalkan−"

"HUAAAAAAA!

Ternyata Emi toh.

"E-Emi? Ngagetin aja.." ucap Maou sambil mengelus dada, lega. "Ini, kau meninggalkan hpmu dikasur." Ujar Emi sambil menyerahkan hp berwarna hijau kepada Maou. Hitam sudah mainstream. XD

'Ini kan hp yang diberikan oleh orang itu..' batin Maou sambil memasukan hpnya kedalan kantung celananya. "Arigatou.."

"Doitashimashite.. Btw, kenapa ga turun?" tanya Emi heran. Maou minder. "Aku gatau cara turun dari sini gimana.."

Gubrag.

'Wajar sih orang desa, tapi kok punya hp ya?' batin Emi. "Ikut aku" ia berjalan ke arah pintu yang ada tombol ke atas dan ke bawah disampingnya. "Ini namanya lift, gunanya membawa penumpang ke lantai yang diinginkan−" Emi memencet tombol ke bawah. "−pencet tombol ke bawah kalo mau turun, pencet tombol ke atas kalo mau naik−"

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka. Mereka masuk kedalam lift. Di dalamnya ada beberapa tombol angka, mulai dari angka 1 sampai 30. "−kita sekarang ada di lantai 27, kalo mau turun ke lantai dasarm pencet lantai 1−" Emi memencet tombol 1. Pintu lift mulai menutup. Lalu bergerak ke bawah. Maou biasa aja, biar ga dibilang 'kampung'. :D

Sesampai dibawah, Maou pun keluar dari lift. Emi? Tetap di Lift, baliklagi ke kamarnya.

Bzzzt!

Suara hp Maou berbunyi. Dibukanya hp itu dan mendapati layar hp berwarna hitam dan tulisan berwarna merah tertera disana. Mukanya terkejut. Tulisan itu mengatakan :

.

.

.

.

**_"WELCOME TO YOUR FUTURE DIARY,_**

**_MAOU SADAO"_**

.

.

.

.

To be continued..

* * *

Haii minna-san! Ini fanfic crossover yang pertama Saku buaat! Dan fanfic pertama di fandon Future Diary dan fanfic pertama bahasa Indonesia Devil a part timer!

Saya newbie disini, jadi mohon bantuannya..

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
